Odcinek 150
Lucy i Michelle jest 150 odcinkiem serii Fairy Tail. Wyemitowano go po raz pierwszy 29 Września 2012 roku. Natsu w końcu udaje się pokonać Midnighta, który przeceniał swoje zdolności do manipulowania Zegarem Nieskończoności. Nałożone pieczęcie na Zegar, które sprawiały, że należał on do Mrocznej Gildii, zostały cofnięte. Lucy płynie wewnątrz złotej cieczy otchłani Zegara, przypominając swoje dzieciństwo i jej powiązania z lalką Imitatii. Kiedy słyszy wołania swoich przyjaciół, dziewczyna próbuje uciec ze środka Zegara. Udaje jej się to zrobić z pomocą Jean-Luca i Gildii Fairy Tail. Następnie zostają uwolnione niebieskie światła, które kierują się do wszystkich Magów Gwiezdnych Duchów, którzy zostali potraktowani Anty-Łączem, sprawiając, że wrócili oni do swojej poprzedniej postaci. Lucy zostaje oddzielona od Zegara, po czym zaczyna spadać z nieba. Zostaje złapana przez Natsu i w końcu wraca do swojej Gildii. Przygody związane z pamiątką pozostawioną przez jej ojca wreszcie dobiegły końca. Fabuła thumb|left|200px|Natsu kontra Brain II Lucy unosi się wewnątrz otchłani Zegara Nieskończoności. Przypomina sobie moment, w którym płakała jako dziecko. Później przypomina sobie, że Imitatia była nikim innym, jak jej lalką z dzieciństwa. Obok niej pojawiła się lalka Michelle, która dziękuje właścicielce, że wreszcie przypominała sobie o niej. Poza zegarem, Natsu pośpiesznie próbuje pokonać Braina II, w celu uwolnienia Lucy, jednak Mroczny Mag mówi, że niedługo spełni się wola jego ojca. Próbując także pomóc z zewnątrz, łańcuchy łączące statek zostają ciągnięte na ląd, próbując zwolnić maszynę. Jednakże jak długo Zegar działa, obawiano się, że reszta nie robi wystarczająco dużo, aby pomóc. Elfman i Romeo pomimo kontuzji wstają i spieszą z pomocą Natsu, który walczy z Midnightem. Brain II nie pozwala im na to i wysyła Klodoę, aby się z nimi rozprawił, twierdząc, że sam da sobie radę z Ognistym Smoczym Zabójcą. Przywódca zrewolucjonizowanej Mrocznej Gildii odbija wszystkie ataki Natsu, po czym mówi mu, że jest nie do pokonania. Następnie tłumaczy, że poświęcił wszystko, by uzyskać moc większą od mocy swego ojca. Następnie rzuca zaklęcie Genezy Zero, krzycząc, by pożarło ono Natsu. Chłopak zostaje pochłonięty przez czar i znika. thumb|right|200px|Lucy pochłaniana przez Zegar Nieskończoności Pomimo tego, że Coco i Happy próbują wyciągnąć Lucy z Zegara, dziewczyna zostaje przez niego pochłonięta, dryfując w jego wnętrzu. Pływając w Zegarze, Lucy słyszy głosy swoich rodziców i przypomina sobie dzień, w którym dostała lalkę, Imitatię. Następnie za dziewczyną pojawia się wspomniana Imitatia w postaci Michelle, która mówi swojej właścicielce, że miała z nią dużo zabawy, spędzając z nią każdy dzień. Lucy przypomina sobie, dlaczego ona i jej lalka przestały się razem bawić. Zabawka ta przypominała jej o zmarłej matce. Czując żal przy Imitatii, Lucy bawiła się nią coraz rzadziej, ostatecznie porzucając ją całkowicie. "Michelle" pokazuje również inny fragment wspomnień, w którym ojciec Lucy przeprasza ją za zrzeczenie się jej. Mężczyzna ukazuje także swój strach, wyjaśniając, że nie wie jak pomóc swojej córce w zaakceptowaniu nieobecności swojej matki. Kiedy Lucy płacze nad tymi wspomnieniami, Imitatia wyjaśnia, że została później znaleziona i zamieniona przez Midnighta, który oddał jej swoje życie w celu zdobycia Zegara Nieskończoności. Kiedy Lucy pyta ją, czy to prawda, Imitatia mówi jej, że pomogła jej ojcu przed śmiercią, dodając, że chciał on wrócić do czasów, w którym bawiła się nią. Wspomina, że to jego ostatnia rozmowa z nią przed śmiercią. Kiedy Lucy płacze, Imitatia próbuje ją pocieszyć, mówiąc jej, by usłyszała głosy swoich przyjaciół. [[Plik:Natsu_pochłaniany_przez_Genezę_Zero.png|thumb|left|200px|Natsu pochłaniany przez Genezę Zero]] Słysząc głosy tych, którzy walczą o nią, Lucy postanawia coś zrobić, aby powrócić do nich. Krzyczy w ich stronę. Kiedy Lucy stara się przezwyciężyć Zegar, przedmiot zaczyna się świecić. Również Natsu, którego pochłania zaklęcie Braina II, stara się z niego wydostać. Inni Magowie zastanawiają się, co dzieje się z resztą. Midnight spogląda w dół, gdzie widzi mała wersje siebie z Wieży Niebios. Zdając sobie sprawę że został dotknięty przez "Prawdziwy koszmar" Midnight stwierdza, że mając pełną kontrolę nad zegarem nieskończoności siebie jest zbyt dużo dla niego do zniesienia i że Lucy używał magii przeciwko niemu. Tak jak to działa obecnie że był bardzo nieostrożny, Natsu wyłamuje się z Zaklęcia Geneza Zeroi lecą w stronę Midnighta mocno uderza jego w głowę. Klodoa ucieka żeby ratować swoje życie. Natsu i Midnight wymieniają między sobie ciosami kłócą o prawdziwym znaczeniu magiczną mocy i w jaki sposób jest uzyskane. Obie ideologie jak własne ataki zderzyły się w jeden ogromne uderzenie. thumb|right|200px|Gildia pojmuje, jak uratować Lucy Tymczasem, Warren, Wendy i Carla biegają po Zamku Nieskończoności. Warren kontaktuje się z Levy, która znajduje się w Gildii Fairy Tail. Wraz z Towarzystwem Archeologicznym przekazują ważne informacje na temat zegara. Warren był w szoku po tym, co usłyszał. Walka Natsu i Midnighta dobiega końca. Smoczy Zabójca dzięki swoim płomieniom przytłacza Mrocznego Maga do tego stopnia, że jego ciało zaczęło pękać i upadać w przepaść Zamku Nieskończoności. Po pokonaniu Gildii Odrodzonego Oración Seis, która była właścicielem Zegara Nieskończoności, grupa próbuje odzyskać odzyskać Lucy. Później uświadamiają sobie, że głos Lucy rozprzestrzenia się po całym budynku i jest on w pełni połączony z Zamkiem Nieskończoności. Zanim udaje się rozsiać panikę, Warren telepatycznie przekazuje, że Lucy w wyniku używania "Prawdziwego Koszmaru" w celu pomocy Natsu podczas walki, przyspieszyła ona proces łączenia się z artefaktem. Jean-Luc i inni członkowie Gildii znajdują jednak inny sposób, aby uratować Lucy. Jeśli dziewczyna może znaleźć ofiary Magii Anty-Łącza i cofnąć zaklęcie rzucone na Magów Gwiezdnych Duchów, którzy chronili Zegar Nieskończoności, to przedmiot ten znów rozpadnie na części i rozproszyć po całym świecie. Mimo to jest sposób, aby pozbyć się Zegara. Magowie pytają, co stanie się z Lucy w tym procesie. Nikt nie jest tego do końca pewien, dlatego reszta pyta, czy jest na to inny sposób. Negle Lucy zaczyna wołać, wskazując, że zgadza się na takie ryzyko i mówi, że jest dumna z bycia Magiem Fairy Tail. Dodaje, że zrobi wszystko dla swego Ojca, Imitatii i dla Gildii. Skupiając się na Magii Zegara, Lucy wysyła niebieskie spadające gwiazdy, aby znaleźć i uwolnić tych, których zostali potraktowani Magią Anty-Łącza. thumb|left|200px|Kinana w końcu odnajduje Cobrę Gdy niebieskie światła szybują po niebie, Kinana odnajduje Cobrę, który leżał bezwładnie po przegranej walce z Erzą. Myśląc, że może w czymś pomóc, dziewczyna pyta go, dlaczego tak długo ją wołał. Wstrząśnięty tym pytaniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jego przyjaciel Cuberos w ludzkiej postaci. Zanim jest w stanie coś powiedzieć, przerywa mu Kinana, która pyta o jego oko. Cobra wyznaje, że utracił je w zamian za większą moc magiczną. Kobieta pyta go następnie o jego imię, na co ten odpowiada, że nazywa się Erik. Rozmowę tej dwójki przerywa Doranbolt i Lahar, którzy cicho proszą Cobrę, aby do nich podszedł. Dodają, że reszta jego towarzyszy została już aresztowana. Kinana zasmucona tym faktem pada na ziemię i domaga się tego, by nie aresztowano mężczyzny. Zaczyna krzyczeć na dwójkę Magów, podczas gdy jej ręce świecą się na fioletowo. Zanim Kinana jest w stanie coś zrobić, Cobra wstaje i oznajmia, że pójdzie do aresztu. Zaprzecza po raz kolejny, że to on był tym, który wołał Kinanę w jej myślach. Na pytanie dziewczyny, czy znała ona go wcześniej, mężczyzna zaprzecza. Kinana nie dowierza jego słowom i zostaje przy swojej wersji. Kiedy Lahar i Doranbolt idą razem z pojmanym przestępcą, dziewczyna stwierdza, że to on był tym, który wołał ją w myślach. Tym razem Cobra kiwa do niej głową na znak potwierdzenia z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dziewczyna robi to samo, ciesząc się, że mogli się spotkać. thumb|right|200px|Gildia szukająca Lucy na Kanaloie Budząc się na szczycie Kanaloy, Natsu dowiaduje się, że grupa została zabrana z Zegara i w tej chwili szuka zagubionej Lucy. Panikując, Natsu obwąchuje otaczające go powietrze i namierza przyjaciółkę, po czym różowa ośmiornica kieruje się w jej stronę. Kiedy zmierzają w jej stronę, spostrzegają Lucy spadającą pośród wielu niebieskich gwiazd. Smoczy Zabójca rozpaczliwie ją łapie, zanim ta uderza o ziemię. Później, gdy Lucy wspomina wydarzenia związane z Zegarem, wraca do posiadłości ojca i naprawia stary postrzępiony obraz. Znalazła go tam już na początku swojej podróży. Uśmiecha się, gdy znajduje miejsce pobytu swojej starej lalki. Zabiera lalkę Imitatii ze sobą. Kładzie ją na biurku obok projektów książek na temat Zegara i przygód związanych z pamiątką po jej ojcu. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Natsu Dragneel kontra Midnight (zakończono) *Ponowne Spotkanie Cobry z Cuberosem Użyte Magia i Umiejętności Użyta Magia *Telepatia (念話, Terepashī) *Aera (翼, Ēra) *Magia Zabójcy Smoków (滅竜魔法, Metsuryū Mahō) **Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Magia Ciemności (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō) *Magia Atletyki *Odbicie (屈折, Rifurekutā) *Magia Teleportacji (瞬身の魔法, Shunshin no Mahō) *Magia Perfum (香り (パルファム) 魔法 Parufamu Mahō) Użyte Zaklęcia *Ciemny Kaprys (常闇奇想曲 Tokiyami Kisōkyoku) *Geneza Zero (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero) *Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) Użyte Umiejętności *Walka Wręcz *Latanie *Zmiana Formy Bojowej (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Wyczulony Słuch *Wyczulony Węch Użyta Broń *Zegar Nieskończoności (無限時計, Mugen tokei) *Święty Młot Erzy Użyte Przedmioty *Lalka Lucy (Imitatia) *Karta Rozmowy Warrena Ciekawostki *Ending tego odcinka różni się nieco od innych zakończeń. *W poprzednich odcinkach widzimy Lucy z drużyną składającą się m.in. z Erzy, Natsu, Graya i "Michelle". Jednak w tym odcinku, "Michelle" nie jest postrzegana wraz z grupą, kiedy patrzą na członków Kościoła Zentopii. Zamiast tego, widzimy ją stojącą między Laylą, a Jude'm, natomiast Lucy zmierza tylko w stronę Natsu i Happy'ego. Potwierdza to fakt, że Imitatia była uważana za członka rodziny Lucy. *Podczas retrospekcji Lucy i "Michelle", jedna scena ukazała ubrania stworzone z papieru budowlanego Michelle. Było to podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Ubrania, które dla niej później zrobiła przypominają strój Imitatii. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Filler Kategoria:Anime